Bead Necklace
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: The reunion of Percy and Annabeth. Overused topic, but I don't care. To test Percy of his memory, Annabeth plays a little trick on Percy. First fanfic! Enjoy!


First fanfiction! Tell me what you think. Also, this story was inspired by a picture by burdge-bug on deviantart, I will upload it soon. Just wanted to let you know, I uploaded the cover photo and I only update this story if I catch any more mistakes, so sorry if you thought I continued! False alarm! :)

* * *

The large war ship the Argo II stopped in midair. A rope ladder was thrown down the side and a blonde boy disembarked. Everyone was in awe, this was the famous Jason Grace. The next was a girl that had light brown, choppy hair and then a blonde haired girl with curls like a princess, but nevertheless, he stood his ground and waited for the girl beside him, Reyna, to give orders otherwise, he would've ran up to the blonde girl and scooped her up into his arms.

Reyna eyed him, then to the Greeks. He couldn't help that the edges of his mouth began to rise. The last that came down the ladder was a boy with messy dark hair. Percy could hear Hazel next to him gasp. It was him, the guy from the message.

All of the Greeks walked towards them, she kept getting closer and closer, but he had to resist. They all introduced themselves.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." So she was a daughter of the love goddess, he thought, no wonder her eyes changed colour as he looked at her. He also seemed to notice that she cringed when using her last name.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She stared him down, grey eyes glinting.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and creator and builder of this super awesome ship here." he said, loud and proud.

"Well," Reyna said coldly. "Let's get along with the Senate meeting and discuss with these Greeks." She said the word Greeks as if it were poison she was trying to spit out.

(Annabeth's POV)

After the Senate meeting all the Greeks left together making our way to the ship. Percy sprinted to catch up with the group.

"Hey," he said.

I turned around and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Then turned back to face the group and a silent agreement went through us, they quickly fled. I stopped to face him again, Athena always has a plan. "That's a nice necklace you have there." I said. Percy looked down at his neck and grinned. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh," he said casually. "I went to another summer camp, once. It was in New York, where I'm from. You see, it's a wonderful place and each year we get a bead for successfully completing a year there. Each one of the beads represents a significant event."

I raised my hand and grabbed the first bead, a trident, and twirled it between my fingers. "What did this one stand for?"

(Third person's POV)

His grin widened. "It was my first year there and there was this huge prophecy and a quest. Thankfully I didn't die and I met my two best friends."

She moved her hand to the next one. "And this?"

"Second year, one of my best friends got kidnapped by this cyclops and you see, he is a satyr and they're not too fond of cyclopes." She nodded. The tips of her mouth raised a little."Well all I can say is that me and my other best friend had to go and-"

"My other best friend and I..." she corrected.

He smiled. "Yes, my other best friend and I had to go and save his sorry butt. We had tons of good adventures including defying all rules and another risk of death and you want to know something really interesting?" She raised her eyebrow. "I never really wanted to know what a sneaker tastes like."

She laughed and moved on to the next bead.

"That year my other best friend got kidnapped, this time by an evil titan. And I know right? I've got rotten luck with people and their grudges against my friends. Anyway, I snuck into this quest again and saved her and literally 'held up the sky' for her."

"Sounds like you're a good friend."

He nodded quickly. "Oh and the next one is even more exciting."

"Really? There seems to be nothing but lines of some sort."

"Yeah, I guess they kinda are. It's the famous labyrinth! I went down there and actually lived!"

"That's amazing! And how about this last one? It's the Empire State Building, isn't it?"

"Yep, so many things happened that year, but to sum it up I finished a school year, blew a few things up, defeated the Titan lord and still managed to get a girlfriend!"

At this point she was smiling so wide, and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And this girlfriend of yours, where does she happen to be now?"

(sorry for the abrupt change, but I think it's necessary for it to be in Percy's POV)

I grinned until there was no tomorrow. "She happens to be...(pause for dramatic drumroll) standing right in front of me!" I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her into me while her arms rested on my chest. She smiled and looked into my eyes. Grey meets green. I could see the gears working in her head, smoothly and perfectly in order. She laced her arms around my neck and I pulled her into a passionate kiss. After we pulled apart to breathe we just stared into each other's eyes again.

"I missed you Wise Girl." I whispered breathlessly.


End file.
